The future is in our hands
by diane.chantilly
Summary: Alicia finally has the courage to put his life in order, to confess her deep feelings of love for Will while taking in hand her own career


**The****future****is in our hands****,**

**The elevator****went up****quickly, too quickly**

**"You control your future, your destiny.  
What you think about comes about.  
You set in motion the process of becoming the person you most want to be.  
Put your future in good hands - your own !"**

**Disclaimer** : This story is a work of fiction, maid for fun.

I own nothing.

Any resemblance to names, characters, events is entirely coincidental.

**A/N** indulgent, please, English is not my native language!

I wish I could express myself more easily, but ...

I don't want to restrain the "circle of potential readers" and that is why I present the text in French, then in English.

I appreciate all opinions, so, do not hesitate, please, and let me know what do you think.

**Here's how I would like to see starting the season 5**

**I do not want civil war !**

"**Make Love, not War", this is my motto !**

**Alicia **L'ascenseur montait vite, trop vite! Le cœur d'Alicia battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était 5 heures du matin, et la seule personne présente dans les murs de Lockhart & Gardner ne pouvait être que Will !

**« C'est maintenant ou jamais »**

Tôt le matin : personne encore dans les bureaux. Mais Will était déjà là, en fait, il avait passé la nuit ici, tout seul dans son bureau, à penser et à repenser à Alicia, l'amour de sa vie.

La nuit dernière, après l'élection de Peter Florrick comme Gouverneur, elle était devenue la Première Dame de l'Illinois, et, pensait Will, il l'avait perdue à jamais. Il ressentait une immense tristesse. Immobile, assis derrière son bureau, les yeux fermés, il redoutait le jour qui se levait.

Des pas légers le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Will Ouvrit les yeux et vit Alicia se tenir dans le cadre de la porte. Non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien elle, en chair et en os, et elle lui souriait tendrement.

- Alicia, que fais-ti ici, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta famille ?

Will se leva et fit quelques pas en sa direction. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui une dernière fois, la sentir contre son corps et l'embrasser. Mais il s'arrêta avant de la toucher, comme paralysé.

- Will, je suis ici parce que j'ai deux choses à te dire ! Toi, qui me connais bien, tu sais à quel point il m'a toujours été difficile, voire impossible, de parler ouvertement de ce que je ressens. J'ai franchi ce pas cette nuit, et je vais te parler comme on parle à l'être le plus proche ! Voudrais-tu m'écouter sans m'interrompre, Will ?

Pouvons-nous nous assoir , s'il te plaît ?

Ils s'assirent sur le divan et c'est Alicia qui prit tendrement la main de Will dans les siennes.

- **La première chose que je vais te dire**, Will, est que tu as toujours été mon seul véritable ami, désintéressé, toujours présent à tous les moments de ma vie, et surtout aux heures les plus difficiles de mon existence. Quand nos chemins après Georgetown se sont séparés, tu ne m'as pas oublié. Moi non plus. **J'ai vécu pendant 15 ans dans une sorte de brouillard, comme anesthésiée. J'avais oublié qui j'étais, ce que je voulais, je me suis effacée pour le bonheur de ma famille, de mes enfants**.

Le réveil a été rude, Will, mais tu m'a épaulé, tu m'a donné une chance de devenir ce que j'étais au fond de moi-même, une avocate , une femme forte, qui peut enfin prendre elle-même ses propres décisions, et suivre ce que son cœur lui dicte !

Ma décision est prise et elle est définitive, Will, je ne veux plus me cacher derrière mes enfants, ou évoquer le souvenir de ce que j'ai vécu étant jeune, pour te fuir ! Je le faisais car j'avais peur non pas de toi, mais de la force de mes sentiments pour toi ! Je t'aime, Will, je t'aime comme je n'ai aimé aucun autre homme dans ma vie. Je veux ma part de bonheur, et je te veux, toi, si tu veux faire partie de ma vie ?

C'est pourquoi j'ai quitté Peter cette nuit et je vais demander le divorce, c'est définitif. J'ai assez joué le rôle de la bonne épouse loyale qui se sacrifie toujours. Je ne lui dois plus rien, ni amour, ni fidélité, et les honneurs ne m'intéressent absolument pas ! Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, mes nuits, mes matins, mes soirées avec toi. Le veux-tu aussi, Will ?

Des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler coulaient, ses mains tremblaient, elle était secouée de sanglots. Les beaux yeux de Will étaient remplis de larmes et son cœur allait exploser ! Il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie, et voilà que son rêve se réalisait enfin ! Il serrait Alicia dans ses bras à l'étouffer, et aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche.

- **J'arrive à la partie la plus difficile de ce que je suis venue te dire, Will**. J'espère que tu ne vas pas me haïr et me repousser, j'ai pris une autre décision tout aussi difficile, pour moi, pour toi, pour le cabinet. Et cette décision, elle est définitive, elle aussi. J'espère que tu me comprendras et me soutiendras. Quand j'ai été promue partner, beaucoup de personnes ont considéré que je l'ai été parce que nous couchions ensemble. Diane n'était pas loin de penser cela aussi, et elle a toujours désapprouvé notre proximité et notre relation. Je veux croire que c'est par mon travail que j'ai mérité ma promotion.

Je quitte le cabinet Lockhart & Gardner, Will. Comme cela, il n'y aura plus de conflits de personnes, ou d'intérêts. Ce n'est pas toi que je quitte, Will, je veux une nouvelle chance dans la vie, pour nous deux, pour être qui je suis, en tant que femme et en tant qu'avocate, je veux faire mes preuves, librement et sans remords. Avec toi à mes côtés dans la vie, rien ne me fait plus peur, Will, rien ne sera impossible!

Je sais que ce sera difficile, pour toi, pour moi, mais il faut le faire !

Voilà, j'ai fini, il reste une dernière chose : annoncer ma démission à Diane. Elle m'en voudra et je la comprends. Votre cabinet m'a donné une chance et je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante pour cela. J'espère que je pourrai un jour vous prouver ce que je ressens.

- Dis quelque chose, Will ! S'il te plaît !

La joie que Will avait ressenti et qui se lisait sur son visage au début avait été remplacée par le doute, puis par la colère. Il resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, et Alicia redoutait le pire. Ce n'était que justice, elle avait rompu avec lui à deux reprises et l'avait repoussé. Malgré et en dépit des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Par loyauté vis-à-vis de ses enfants et de son époux qui ne le méritait pas. C'était son tour maintenant de voir ce que c'était, aimer sans retour, pensa-t-elle.

Tout était dit, c'est fini, tout est fini, se dit Alicia, les yeux fermés. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite, j'ai toujours su qu'il me pardonnerait tout, je l'ai fait souffrir énormément et

- Pardonne-moi, Will, pardonne-moi de t'avoir si mal aimé et de t'avoir brisé le cœur si souvent!

Elle voulut se lever et partir, fuir encore une fois, mais pour aller où ? Pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et hurler sa détresse dans un coin où personne ne la verrait.

Mais Will n'avait pas lâché sa main. Au contraire, il la serrait fort, avant de l'approcher de sa bouche et y déposer un baiser.

- Ne t'en vas pas, Alicia, reste ! Nous irons voir Diane tous les deux, et quelques soient les obstacles et les difficultés sur notre chemin, nous les affronterons à partir de maintenant tous les deux, ensemble nous serons invincibles !

Un sourire victorieux éclairait le visage de Will. Il avait retrouvé la parole. Il avait retrouvé aussi la joie de vivre, avec celle qu'il avait toujours aimée, la seule et l'unique ! Alicia !

**Voilà comment je voudrais que la saison 5 commence,, **

**Je ne veux pas de guerre civile**

The elevator went up quickly, too quickly!

Alicia's heart was pounding in her chest. His thoughts raced through her head. It was 5:00 in the morning, and the only person present in the walls of Lockhart & Gardner could only be Will!

**"It's now or never"****  
**

In this early morning nobody was present. Except for Will, he was already there, in fact, he had spent the night here, alone in his office, to think and rethink about Alicia , the love of his life.

Last night, after the election of Peter Florrick as Governor, she became the First Lady of Illinois, and Will thought he had lost her forever. He felt a great sadness. Still, sitting behind his desk, his eyes closed, he dreaded the day coming.

Light footsteps drew him from his torpor . Will opened his eyes and saw Alicia standing in the door frame. No, he was not dreaming , it was her in the flesh , smiling at him tenderly .

- Alicia , what do you do here , why aren't you with your family?

Will stood up and took a few steps in her direction. He wanted to take her in his arms, to press her against him one last time, to feel her body and kiss her. But he stopped before touching her, as if paralyzed .

- Will, I 'm here because I have two important things to tell you ! You who know me well , you know how it has always been difficult, even impossible for me to speak openly about what I feel . I have taken this step tonight, and I'll tell you what's on my mind! Would you listen to me without interrupting , Will?  
Can we sit down, please?

They sat on the couch and it was Alicia who took Will 's hand tenderly in his.

- The first thing I'll tell you , Will, is that you've always been my one and only true friend, unselfish , always present in every moment of my life, and especially in the most difficult times. When our paths separated after Georgetown , you have not forgotten me . Neither do I. I lived for 15 years in a fog , as anesthetized. I forgot who I was, what I wanted , I erased myself for the happiness of my family, my children.

The awakening was rude , Will, but you have supported me , you gave me a chance to become what I was in the depths of myself , a lawyer, a strong woman who can finally take her own decisions and follow what her heart tells her to do !

My decision is made and it's final , Will , I do not want to hide behind my children anymore, or evoke the memory of what I experienced during my childhood to escape you! I did it because I was afraid not of you, but of the strength of my feelings for you ! I love you , Will, I love you like I never loved any other man in my life. I want to share my happiness , and I want you, you, if you want to be part of my life?

That's why I left that night Peter and I will ask the divorce is final . I acted as a good and loyal wife who always sacrifices herself. I do not owe him nothing , no love, no loyalty and honors absolutely don't interest me ! I want to spend my life with you , my nights , my mornings , my evenings, with you and only you ! Do you want it too, Will?

The tears she could no longer control flowed , his hands trembled , she was sobbing . Will's beautiful brown eyes were also filled with tears and his heart was going to explode ! He had waited for this moment all his life, and now his dream vas about finally going to be realized ! He pressed so hard Alicia in his arms, hi was holding her forever and never letting her go. Not a single word was able to come out of his mouth.

- I'm getting to the hardest part of what I came to tell you, Will. I hope you will not hate me and reject me. I took another decision just as difficult, for me, for you , for the firm. And this decision is final , too. I hope you will understand and support me .

When I was promoted to partner , many people felt that was because we slept together. Diane was not far from thinking that too, and she always disapproved of our relationship and our closeness . I want to believe that it is through my work that I earned my promotion.

I decided to leave Lockhart & Gardner , Will. This way there will be no more conflicts of interest . This is not you I'm leaving, Will, I want a new chance in life for the both of us, I want to be who I am as a woman and as a lawyer, I want to prove myself freely and without remorse that I am worth something . With you by my side in life, nothing scares me anymore , Will, nothing is impossible!

I know it will be difficult for you, for me, but it must be done !

Well, I told you everything, but there is one last thing, you are the first to know about my decision, and now I have to submit my resignation to Diane. I expect her to be terribly angry against me. Your firm has given me a chance and I will be eternally grateful for that . I hope one day I can prove to you how grateful I feel.

- Say something , Will ! Please!

The pure joy that William had felt and that was all on his face at the beginning had been replaced by doubt, then anger. He was silent for several minutes, and Alicia feared the worst. It was fair, she broke up with him twice and rejected him. Despite of her feelings for him. By loyalty to her children and her cheating husband who betrayed and humiliated her publicly. It was her turn now to be paid back in her own coin, she thought…

Everything was said, it's over, it's over , think Alicia , eyes closed. She dared not look at him . I did what I deserve , I always knew he would forgive me , I did a lot of pain and

- Forgive me , Will , forgive me for having so unloved and have broke your heart so often !

She wanted to get up and leave , to flee once again , but to where? Crying all the tears from his body and screaming her distress in a corner where no one would see.

But Will had not released his hand. Instead, he pressed hard , before approaching his mouth and kissed .  
- Don't go, Alicia , stay ! We will see both Diane and some of the obstacles and difficulties in our way, we will face from now on both, together we will be invincible !

**- I love you !**

**- I love you more !**

A victorious smile lit up the face of Will. He had found the word. He also rediscovered the joy of living with the woman he had always loved , the one and only ! Alicia ! 

**Here's how I would like to see starting the season 5**

**I do not want a civil war !**

"**Make Love, not War", this is my motto !**


End file.
